The Darkness Within
by August08
Summary: Dominico has awoken from his coma with grave news: Dmitry is still trapped in the dream world and losing the battle. With Nero and Sai, he goes back into Dmitry's subconscious, determined to bring his father back. However, in the dream world, rules of reality don't apply, and those once thought as enemies might be the friends needed to survive. *Final in the Terror Born series*
1. Chapter 1

Purple eyes gazed around the side of the building. A stretch of open space lay before them. He growled, knowing full well that open space was never truly deserted. They waited, watching, laying in wait for desperate passersby to venture out of hiding. He narrowed his eyes, searching for signs of life. Cars lay abandoned, buildings stood in ruin. It had been years since anyone had graced the surface.

He turned to the young man beside him. Mid-twenties, long black hair that flowed down to his lower back, soft violet eyes, and glistening black horns that stretched up and curled around his ears. His eyes were locked on a device strapped to his right arm. Sand dials spun in the device, making the young man hum in thought. He tapped the screens and different scenes appeared in the dials.

"Any sign?"

The young man shook his head. "Nothing. But, that's not unusual. Shadow creepers are masters of ambush."

"If we don't make it back to base before sundown, we'll be supper."

The young man tapped away at the sand dials. His eyes widened and he gasped.

"What is it?"

"Movement."

"Where?"

"Due North."

He frowned. "Is it them?"

"There's no visual. I couldn't say."

He huffed, turning back to the open road. It could be the break they had been waiting for. However, it could also be a trap. If he knew them at all, it was probably the latter.

"What did you want to do, Dmitry?"

"After months of tracking, they finally show up. Trap or no, we can't miss this chance."

"Do you know what lies due North?"

Dmitry looked down at him. "Of course I do, Nico. If we get caught, it'll most certainly be our end. But this is an opportunity we can't pass up."

Dominico nodded. He tapped the screens. "Setting coordinates."

"On three we run. One..."

Dominico got to his feet.

"Two..."

Something stirred in the shadows.

"Three."

They dashed across the street. Shadow creepers burst from their hiding places, growling and snarling. Dmitry and Dominico picked up the pace, forcing their tired legs to run faster. More shadow creepers joined the hunt the further North they went, as if they were protecting something.

Soon, a massive building formed on the horizon. Large reactors stretched skyward, blasting out beams of glowing green energy. Dmitry heard Dominico pant for breath beside him.

"Shinra."

Dmitry looked over his shoulder. The shadow creepers were gaining ground. "Double time," he yelled.

They ran faster, almost tripping over their feet as they dashed down the steep hill towards the Shinra Power Company plant. Not being able to stop their momentum, the two men slammed full force into the front gate. Dominico quickly regained his senses and got to work on opening the gate.

"Hurry it up, Nico."

"Almost there."

The shadow creepers launched upward.

"Nico!"

The lock beeped and the gate opened. They hurried inside and closed the door behind them. There was a loud bang as the shadow creepers slammed into the metal. They took a moment to catch their breath. Rest over, they started making their way inside. For such an active plant, it unnerved Dmitry at how deserted the building seemed.

They found their way down into the lower depths of the building, coming upon a large doorway underground. Dominico studied his sand dials. He nodded towards the door. Dmitry walked up and prepared to push, when the door creaked open on its own. They glanced at each other, both wearing the same worried expression. The possibility that they were walking into a trap seemed more and more likely.

However, they were too far in to turn back, so they ventured forth. They entered a massive chamber with a large Mako reactor in the middle. Dmitry glanced around, heart pounding painfully in his chest.

"I don't like this," Dominico whispered.

"Dmitry," sang an eerie voice from the abyss. "Dmitry."

"It's them," Dominico breathed in horror.

Three figures appeared on top of the reactor. Their green eyes glowed in the light of the Mako, their silver hair gleaming blue.

"Will you step into my parlor said the spider to the fly," the figure with shoulder length hair sang.

"Tis the prettiest little parlor you ever did spy," the one with short hair added.

The third, with the longest hair, simply smiled, remaining silent.

"You should have known this was a trap," the first figure said.

"It did seem a bit too easy," Dmitry replied.

"Works for us," the second figure said.

The first grinned, dark and menacing. "And now, we finally get to put an end to this little cat and mouse game of ours." He turned to the third figure. "Yazoo."

The third figure stepped forward and raised his arms. Dmitry and Dominico's eyes widened in horror as a massive shadow creature burst from the reactor. It loomed down upon them, opening its maw and releasing an ear-shattering roar. Dmitry turned to Dominico, who met his gaze.

"You have to go."

"What? Go where?"

"You have to warn them what's happening."

Realization sparked in Dominico's eyes. "You're sending me back," he whispered. "That thing will kill you."

Dmitry gripped his shoulders. "I'll hold it off as long as I can. Go back and warn the others. Tell them what you've seen."

"But, back there I can't even put two words together. How am I supposed to warn them?"

Dmitry put his hands to Dominico's head. The younger of the two screamed as seering pain scorched its way into his skull. The creature charged forward, the ground trembling under its awesome gait.

"Goddess speed. And good luck," Dmitry said.

Everything erupted in a blinding flash of white light. A moment later, his eyes flickered open to reveal a hospital room filled with his friends and family. He turned to meet worried and relieved green eyes.

"Nico?" his brother breathed.

He frowned in confusion. "Saitharius?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean it's back?" Saitharius asked when Dominico had finished telling his tale. "How can it be back? I thought we destroyed it."

"Nothing truly dies," Dominico replied. "Especially in the dream world. Things are always being created and recreated. It's a never ending cycle. It was how I was able to bring Dmitry back, after all."

Beside them, Nero ran his fingers through Dmitry's hair, gazing down at his partner's still face. He walked over to his sons, giving Dominico a hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe," he whispered. "We thought you were never going to wake up."

Dominico looked down at himself. "I had forgotten I'm only seventeen in the real world."

That statement made everyone frown in confusion. "Huh?" James asked.

"It's a long story. But, Dad sent me back to warn you. What he expects you to do I don't know." He paused, looking between his family members. "No offense."

"You need help? We can help," Launa said.

Dominico shook his head. "No, Lannie, you can't. I'm sorry, but, you guys don't know that world like I do. I've spent years adapting to the environment, finding ways to survive the different kinds of monsters and other creatures."

Saitharius put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Dad wouldn't have sent you back if he didn't believe we could help. You need someone who's been to the dream world before. Someone who's fast learning and adaptable."

Dominico glanced from Saitharius to Nero. "A smaller team would be better, easier to maneuver, easier to hide. Maybe one, two at most."

"Take your brother and mother," Vincent spoke up. "Nero's been to the dream world on several occasions, and Saitharius was born there. You three would have an easier time getting Dmitry than the rest of us."

Dominico nodded. "I was thinking the same thing, Papa."

"When do we leave?" Saitharius asked.

Dominico looked over at Dmitry. "I need some of his sand. I can hone in on his subconscious with it."

"Like how you were able to find him in the dream world before," Saitharius said, going over and scooping up a handful of sand.

"Something like it. But, unlike the alter chamber, we have to go deeper. Beyond dreams."

"Sounds dangerous," Gretchen commented. "How will we wake you up if something goes wrong?"

Dominico looked up at her. "You won't. Where we're going, we'll be beyond the reach of outside stimuli. We will either wake up on our own with Dad in tow, or not at all."

"No pressure," James said.

Saitharius poured the sand into his brother's hands. Dominico looked at Ross, Gretchen and James.

"You guys might want to move back," he said.

They did as they were told, and when they were a safe distance away, Dominico closed his eyes and concentrated. The sand began to pulse with a purple glow. The pulse became faster and faster and the sand began to swirl. All anyone could do was stand and watch as Nero, Saitharius and Dominico were engulfed in the sand. The vortex dropped and all three collapsed, comatose. Vincent and Reno moved Saitharius and Nero to two empty beds on the other side of the room.

"They're cold," Reno whispered, touching Saitharius's cheek.

Vincent looked between his son and grandsons. He sighed heavy, chest deflating, feeling completely helpless. He turned back to Nero's still form, putting a hand on his son's head.

"Bring yourselves home," he said. "We'll be waiting."

* * *

Nero groaned as he began to wake up. He cracked his eyes open to find himself on a deserted road in an abandoned city. He pushed himself up, looking around. His heart began to pound.

"Midgar?" he breathed in confusion. He got to his feet. "Nico? Sai?" His voice echoed off the empty buildings, bouncing back at him like eerie wails of the dead. "Nico? Sai?"

His answer came in the form of a snarl. His heart stopped beating and his blood ran cold. Nero turned, slow and deliberate. He forgot how to breathe as he stared down a large shadow creeper. The creature sniffed the air, growling as it picked up a new scent. As it advanced, Nero backed away.

"Oh shit," he whispered.

The shadow creeper opened its maw and let loose a screech. Nero froze, momentarily paralysed in terror. He couldn't remember Yazoo saying his shadow creepers had that effect on people.

"Not..the real...world...Nero," he choked out to himself.

The shadow creeper snarled again and charged forward. Nero's senses kicked back in just in time to see the creature lunging at him.

"Oh shit!"

He turned and ran. However, no matter how fast he tried to make himself run, it seemed as though he were moving at a snail's pace, as though he were running through cold honey. He grunted as the shadow creeper slammed into his back, sending him to the ground. He turned to look up at the beast, cringing at the foul stench of the hot breath on his face.

The shadow creeper opened its maw, revealing razor sharp teeth. Nero closed his eyes, bracing for the end. But, it never came. Instead of feeling the pain of the monster's bite, he heard it yelp in its own pain. Nero opened his eyes to see the shadow creeper turn tail and run. He panted to catch his breath, looking around for his saviour.

"Sorry about that," came a foreign, yet somehow familiar baritone voice.

Nero turned and looked up. A tall man in his mid-twenties stood over him. His long black hair was tied back in a high tail. Black and purple armour adorned the man's body, the purple glowing with energy. His eyes were the softest violet Nero had ever seen. However, it were his horns that gave him away. Nero stared up at his eldest son with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Nico?" he breathed in awe.

Dominico smiled down at him. "Hey, Mom. Welcome to hell."


	3. Chapter 3

"Nico? You're..."

Dominico reached down and pulled Nero to his feet. "Don't have time to explain. We got to find Sai before the shadow creepers do."

"Nico, what's going on?" Nero asked as they started off. "I could barely get away from that thing. It was as if I was-"

"Running through cold honey?"

"Yeah."

Dominico nodded. "That's the effect of this world. It slows down your fight or flight response."

Nero's heart sank. "So, even if I chose to fight, I still wouldn't have been able to defend myself?"

"Nope."

"Then, how were you able to get here so fast?"

Dominico smiled and patted his armored chest. "This suit allows me to bypass this world's negative effects. I can move, run or fight as if I was in the real world."

He stopped, putting a hand on Nero's chest to halt him. Dominico shushed him when Nero went to speak. He spun a device on his right arm and a wicked looking gun formed out of sand.

"What is that?" Nero asked.

"Every member of Base has their own unique weapon to fight against the shadow creepers. This is Ryuunosuke. The Dragon Blade."

"It looks like a giant gun blade."

"Don't tell uncle Yazoo. He might get jealous."

He grabbed Nero's arm and began to run. Nero gasped when he heard Saitharius cry out for help. They rounded a corner to find the youngest circled by a group of shadow creepers. Dominico let go of Nero's arm and sprang into action.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone who can put up a fight?"

Saitharius looked up and gasped, eyes going wide. "Nico?"

The shadow creepers roared and charged. Dominico took aim and began firing. Saitharius ducked, covering his head with his arms as the monsters were sent flying over him. Nero covered his ears from the roar of the gun. A shadow creeper managed to dodge the blasts and got in close. Dominico held up the gun like a sword. The creature's teeth clamped down on the gun. Dominico grunted as it pushed against him, fighting to dislodge the gun blade from the human's arm.

"Like that? Get a good taste," he growled.

He flicked a switch and the barrel of the gun split into several smaller blades. The shadow creeper never had time to yelp before Dominico had it cleaved in two. He took a quick breath and jerked his arm up and down, the gun blade vanishing in a swirl of sand. Dominico walked over and helped his brother to his feet. He smiled down at Saitharius, who stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Hey there, kid."

"You're...you're..."

"Use your words," Dominico told him.

"How did you grow up so fast?" Saitharius asked.

Dominico looked around, sensing more shadow creepers approaching. "Not here. I know a safe house. We can talk there and I'll explain everything."

He started off with Nero and Saitharius following close behind. They walked through the silent streets, being mindful of open spaces. Finally, they came to a boarded up bar. Nero looked up at the sign.

"7th Heaven?"

"Aunt Tifa's bar?" Saitharius asked.

Dominico pushed open the steel door and ushered his family inside. He slipped in and closed the door again. He brushed his hands together and walked further into the bar. He went behind the counter and pulled a switch. The lights flickered on, illuminating the room.

"Drink?" he asked.

Nero and Saitharius sat down as Dominico prepared something to drink. They glanced at each other as Dominico worked. He placed three glasses on the counter and poured up their drinks.

"I'm partial to whiskey, myself, but I don't have anything stronger than water."

"Since when did you drink?" Nero asked. "You're only seventeen."

"Out there I'm only seventeen," Dominico reminded him. "In here I'm twenty-seven. Way past the legal drinking age."

Saitharius looked down at his drink. "I never would have imagined I'd be drinking water out of a shot glass."

Dominico downed the water. "Well, it is a bar."

"You don't have whiskey glasses?" Saitharius asked.

"Nope," his brother replied, pouring another drink.

Nero began shaking his head, mind racing. "This is..." He let out a strained breath, burying his face in his hands. "This is beyond comprehension."

"You get used to it pretty fast," Dominico said. "You have to. It's either adapt or die."

"How long were you here before you...adapted?" Saitharius asked.

"A month. I was here for a month before I found Dad."

"You were by yourself for a month?" Nero said in disbelief.

"But, you've only been in a coma for a couple of weeks," Saitharius put in, frowning.

Dominico took another drink of water. "That's another thing about this world. Time moves faster than the real world. Out there it's only been two weeks, in here it's been ten years."

"Ten..._years_?" Saitharius breathed in horror.

"Yep," Dominico replied, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"That doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it? It's just the same as the real world, only the rules are different."

Nero fought to wrap his thoughts around the information. "So, where were you able to get the armor?"

"Base," Dominico answered. "They found me and Dad, gave us our own suits so we could move more freely, and trained us so we would be able to defend ourselves against the shadow creepers."

"Well, if we're going to help you get Dad back, we're going to need our own suits," Saitharius said.

Dominico nodded and smiled. "Way ahead of you, little brother."

He motioned for them to follow as he headed for the back room. They walked in just as he opened a secret doorway. Saitharius and Nero gazed down the dark tunnel. The only source of light coming from glowing rocks embedded in the walls. Dominico led them down the tunnel, the door swinging shut behind them. They walked in silence, two of them fearing to speak, the third glad to be home.

The tunnel ended, opening up into a massive underground chamber. Hallways had been carved into the chamber walls, stretching beyond the view of vision. Nero and Saitharius stopped on the upper platform, gazing down into the large room. Voices echoed from somewhere in the cavern, making Nero's heart skip a few beats.

"It can't be," he whispered in shock.

Dominico smiled as he headed down the stairs. Four figures came out of the tunnel at the far end. Nero's heart began to pound, his eyes widening. Two men, two women. One wearing a white suit, one in blue, the third in green and the fourth in red. The figures looked up at them, stopping in their tracks.

"I'm back," Dominico said. "And I've brought backup."

"Nico...is that...?"

Dominico looked up to face Nero and Saitharius. "Welcome to Deepground," he said.

Shelke opened her mouth, daring to be the first to speak.

"Nero?" she gasped. "How are you alive?"


	4. Chapter 4

"How am _I_ alive? How are _you_ all alive?" Nero asked.

"It was not for _their_ lack of trying," Rosso replied, folding her arms.

"Who?" Saitharius asked.

"Come on down, guys. They don't bite," Dominico said as he headed down the stairs.

They all gathered around a map in the middle of the cavern. Weiss walked up and pulled Nero into a hug, holding his brother close. Nero's heart skipped several beats, eyes stinging with tears.

"I thought you were dead," Weiss whispered.

Nero closed his eyes, allowing the tears to fall. He had to remind himself that this wasn't his Weiss. But, he couldn't deny that he felt overjoyed to feel his brother's arms around him again.

Weiss pulled away and held him out at arm's length. "When Dmitry said we needed help, I did not think he was referring to you two."

Rosso stepped up to Saitharius, gazing down at him. She held her hand out a couple of feet above his head.

"I thought you were...taller," she said.

"Shove off," Saitharius snapped. "I can't help it if I'm short for my age."

Azul stomped up. "And what age might that be, little one?"

"I'm seventeen," Saitharius said. He looked back at Rosso. "And what do you mean by taller?"

Shelke joined the reunion, a screen made of sand hovering in a device on her left arm.

"How very interesting," she mumbled.

"What is interesting?" Weiss asked.

"This Nero and Saitharius...they are not of this world," Shelke replied. "These are not our Nero and Saitharius."

Weiss smiled, small and sad. "I thought as much. Still, it was nice seeing my brother again."

Nero wiped at his eyes. "In our world, I have to live without you."

Weiss put a hand on his shoulder. "The Lifestream can be a cruel mistress. But, at least we have each other in this world."

Dominico walked up to the map, studying the layout of the city. "What's happened since I left?"

Deepground fell into battle mode, joining him around the table. Nero and Saitharius stepped up as well.

"The hunt continues," Weiss said. "We've searched the entire city, inside and out, there's no sign of Dmitry or his captors."

"And the Darkness?" Dominico asked.

"Gone," Rosso answered. "It's vanished."

He huffed, thinking. "It'll lie in wait until it's summoned again," he fumed. He slammed a fist against the table. "Dammit." He hung his head. "He's gone. We've lost him."

"Dad's gone?" Saitharius whispered. "You mean he's...?"

"No. They won't kill him," Azul explained. "He's of more value to them alive than dead."

"And why is that?" Nero asked.

"Without Dmitry, this world would not exist," Shelke answered. "This version of Midgar, our enemies, even ourselves, we are all part of his subconscious."

"So, you know you're in the dream world," Saitharius said.

"What's the dream world?" Rosso asked.

Saitharius glanced at Dominico. "I thought you said we were in the dream world."

His brother shook his head. "I said we had to go_ beyond_ dreams. We're in Dmitry's core. His spirit, soul, whatever you want to call it. We're in the place that makes Dmitry, Dmitry."

"Why so deep?" Nero asked.

"That's what we've been trying to figure out," Dominico replied, staring at the map. "At first we thought this world had been created by me after the accident. But the things that's happened..." He shook his head. "We learned the hard way that this was Dmitry's subconscious we were dealing with." He nodded at Deepground. "Mostly because of them."

"Of course," Nero said. "You wouldn't have known them in the real world. Only myself and Dmitry would have."

"But, weren't the Deepground agents destroyed?" Saitharius asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"In our world," Dominico reminded him. "Who could truly say they knew what went on in Dmitry's head? We saw his dreams, yes. But not his inner being."

Saitharius nodded. "Okay, yeah. Fine." He huffed in annoyance. "I hate that you know more than me."

Dominico smiled. "Well, my horns are a lot bigger than yours, kid."

Nero drummed his fingers against the table, eyes thoughtful. Weiss glanced at him, tilting his head to one side.

"Gil for your thoughts, brother?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I, uh, was just wondering something."

"Care to share?" Azul asked.

Nero ran his fingers through his hair. "If we're in Dmitry's subconscious, then how do you know Saitharius?"

Dominico gave a tight smile, lowering his head again. Deepground grew silent, no one daring to speak. Saitharius looked around the table, a dark, foreboding feeling creeping its way up his throat.

"This world," Dominico spoke, voice soft and solemn. "Once had a version of myself and Sai. As well as a Nero."

"What happened to them?" Saitharius asked.

"Nero the Sable, Dominico the Slayer and Saitharius the Hunter were captured," Weiss started. "Tortured for information. And then, Nero's lifeless body was dumped not too far from here."

"A message to the rest of us," Rosso added.

"And Saitharius and Dominico?" Nero questioned.

Weiss shook his head. "Never found. We assumed they had been murdered and buried in an unmarked grave."

"If they had been alive, they would have found their way back," Azul said.

Saitharius looked at his brother. "Is that why you brought us? Because our copies didn't exist in this world anymore?"

"Something like that, yes," Dominico answered. "There was no risk of you running into yourselves."

"So, when do we start the search anew?" Nero asked, staring at the map.

"First you need to be properly equipped," Shelke told him. "It will take some time to fashion suits for you both, so you are to remain in camp until they are complete."

"Fair enough," Nero sighed.

Weiss put a hand on his shoulder. "Dmitry is important to you, I can see that. However, you will not be of any use to him or us if you cannot maneuver. Even Deepground had to build suits for the rules of this world affected us, as well."

Saitharius crossed his arms, growling. "Doesn't seem to affect the shadow creepers, though."

Weiss smiled. "Is that not the way with the mind?" he asked.

"It has been a long day. You must rest," Rosso said. "I will show you to the dorms."

Nero and Saitharius followed her into the tunnel on the left. Dominico released a heavy breath. Weiss watched the trio disappear before turning back to him.

"You didn't tell them."

"Why would I? They don't need to know everything on the first day."

Weiss narrowed his eyes. "When will you tell them?"

Dominico shrugged. "Soon. When they're able to move without the limitations of this world."

"Dmitry put you in charge," Weiss said. "What you say goes."

Dominico sighed. "I just...have to figure out a way to tell them."

"Why would it matter?" Shelke asked.

Dominico looked up at them. "How can I break it to them that the family they knew are the ones behind Dmitry's disappearance?"

In the shadow of the tunnel, Saitharius felt his heart skip. He hurried back in the direction Nero and Rosso had gone. Tears stung his eyes as he ran. Dominico had been right. This wasn't the dream world.

It was a living nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

Saitharius slipped a jade green gauntlet on to his left hand. He tightened the straps around his wrist. He fixed his glistening black boots before getting to his feet and looking at his reflection in the full length mirror. The suit glowed a mix of black and green, his hair had been tied back in a high tail, and it seemed as though his horns had taken on a more emerald hue. The shadows in the grooves of his horns seemed to pulse with greenish energy.

He wondered if it was something to be worried about, and made a mental note to ask Dominico about it later. If he could find his brother. Dominico had gone off on his own to start the search for Dmitry again. He had been gone for the last several weeks, and Saitharius worried if he would be back. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps approach. Nero walked into the room, suited in his own armor which was a dark purple with blue streaks running down the front and legs. Black wrapped around his ankles, reaching up to his knees.

"Shelke has a nasty sense of humor," Nero replied to his son's confused, questioning look.

"Nostalgia?" Saitharius asked.

"I guess it's what the Nero of this world wore."

They hurried out into the main cavern when they heard a commotion. Weiss, Shelke, Rosso and Azul joined them, wondering what made the noise. Dominico sat up against an upturned table with his head in his hands.

"Nico, what happened?" Shelke asked.

"Did you find anything?" Rosso added.

"Not a damn thing," Dominico muttered.

"You've been gone for weeks. Where did you go?" Saitharius asked.

"Everywhere. From Kalm to the Northern Crater. A better question would be, 'Where _didn't_ I go?'" Dominico said.

Nero walked over and sat down, putting his arms around him. "I know you're frustrated and worried, but snapping isn't going to get you very far. You're doing things on your own when you should be asking for help. Your brother and I are here. Isn't that why you brought us? To help?"

"You're not ready," Dominico whispered. "You're not trained. You haven't even manifested your weapons yet."

Nero laid his chin on his son's shoulder. "Because you won't give us a chance to. How did you manifest yours?"

Dominico sighed. "I got attacked."

Nero nodded. "Well, maybe sometimes you just need a shadow creeper to attack you to show you what you're made of."

Dominico laughed, making Nero smile. He ruffled his hair. "There's my boy," Nero said. "I've missed that laugh."

"I've forgotten how it felt to laugh."

"This world makes you grow up fast," Nero told him. "And we've done nothing to help make it easier for you."

Dominico leaned into the hug. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to lose myself. This place...it brings the worst out in me."

"You're tired and frustrated. You need rest," Nero said.

Dominico sighed and nodded. Nero pulled away as he got to his feet. Dominico looked at the others.

"Keep monitoring. Inform me when you find something."

"Will do, boss," Shelke promised.

Dominico nodded and headed for his private chambers. Deepground made their way back to the surveillance room, leaving Nero and Saitharius alone.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Saitharius asked.

"You go with Deepground. I'll keep an eye on your brother."

Saitharius nodded and headed off down the tunnel Weiss and his friends went. He entered the room just in time to hear Shelke gasp.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked.

"Movement. Sector Seven," Shelke replied.

"Is it them?" Rosso asked.

"I can't get a good visual. I don't know if it's them or just a pack of shadow creepers," Shelke replied.

"Should we tell Nico?" Azul asked.

"He said to inform him," Shelke said.

"I'll go," Saitharius spoke up, gaining their attention. "Nico needs rest."

"And you're not ready to deal with this threat," Weiss told him.

"I was created in the subconscious, I'll be careful. Stealth is my specialty," Saitharius said.

Weiss growled. "Recon only. Understand? Do not engage."

Saitharius nodded. "Understood. Thank you."

He ran out of the room and out of the bunker. He made his way to Sector Seven, following the coordinates on his suit's built in computer. He inched into position, looking around a building to see if he could find anything. A shadow creeper sniffed around looking for food.

Saitharius frowned. "Just one?" he whispered to himself. "They usually hunt in packs, don't they?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he heard snarls coming from behind him. His heart sank as he turned around to find a pack of twenty shadow creepers bearing down on him.

"I hate being right."

Saitharius bolted as they charged. Thanks to the suit, his movements weren't impeded and he was able to run as though he were in the real world. He ducked and dodged, trying to get away, but the creatures were faster.

He cried out when his foot caught in a piece of debris and he collided with the ground. The air was knocked out of his lungs in a violent whoosh. Gasping for breath, he pushed himself up and turned around. The creatures advanced, saliva dripping from their fangs. Saitharius froze, not knowing what to do.

"Sai!" someone cried.

Dominico suddenly appeared, taking out the shadow creepers that threatened his brother. In a matter of seconds, the creatures were either dead or running off. Dominico deactivated his weapon. He turned to face his brother, purple eyes blazing.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he shouted. "Do you have any idea how stupid that was?"

Saitharius hung his head, not knowing how to answer.

"You're lucky Shelke told me when she did."

Saitharius felt tears sting his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"If you die here you die in the real world. Has that not sunk in yet? You're not fully trained and you don't have a weapon. What did you think you were going to do?"

The tears began to fall. "I just wanted to be useful."

Dominico sighed and shook his head. "Sai, you're plenty useful. But you can't go running off defenceless."

"But, I...I just...I'm just used to being..."

Saitharius rubbed at his eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop. Dominico knelt down in front of him.

"You're used to being the protector. I get it. But, Sai, in here the rules are different. In here I'm the big brother. I'm supposed to protect you."

Saitharius looked away. Dominico put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do. I've already lost Dad, I can't lose you too."

"I'm sorry," Saitharius whispered.

Dominico pulled him into a hug. "It won't always be like this. I promise. We'll find Dad and return to the real world. We'll be a family again."

Saitharius put his head against his brother's shoulder, his sobs subsiding. "I just want to go home."

"I know. I do too."

Dominico's communicator beeped. "Yeah?"

"You might want to come back to Base," Shelke said.

"What did you find?"

There was a short pause.

"Shelke?"

"The Darkness," Shelke spoke, voice quiet. "It's back."


	6. Chapter 6

Dominico and Saitharius walked into the bunker to find Deepground huddled around the map. They all looked worried, Nero seemed anxious. The brothers stepped up to the table.

"Talk to me," Dominico said.

"Shelke detected it just after you left," Weiss explained.

"Where?" Dominico asked.

Weiss pointed at a spot on the map. "Sector Three. Intel shows it's still there."

"After months of searching, we finally know where it is," Rosso said.

"It could be a trap," Azul pointed out.

"It's always a trap," Dominico replied. "And they know we'll fall for it every time."

"So, we're not going?" Shelke asked.

"This could be our chance to end this war," Rosso said. "To bring Dmitry home."

"I have to agree with Rosso," Weiss added. "We may never get a chance like this again."

Dominico sighed and nodded. "Alright. Get your gear. We're heading out." He looked at Nero and Saitharius. "All of us."

* * *

The group pulled up to the site of where the communicator said the Darkness was located. The dull hum of their bikes echoed like ghostly wails off the abandoned buildings.

"There's nothing here," Saitharius said.

"Did we miss it?" Nero asked.

Shelke checked her computer. The screen came back blank. "Dammit," she hissed. "Sorry, Nico."

However, Dominico didn't reply. His eyes scanned the rooftops, sensing a presence.

"Nico?" Saitharius asked.

"We're not alone," Dominico said.

Before anyone could speak, the roar of an engine filled the air. They turned towards the sound. Nero gasped, eyes going wide when a gold bike appeared above them, a familiar blonde in the seat.

"Uncle Cloud?" Saitharius breathed in shock.

Cloud pushed up his goggles, revealing the solid blue of his eyes. Nero's heart sank.

"That's not Cloud."

Cloud pulled out a broad sword, the steel gleaming in the sunlight. He revved the engine and shot after the group.

"Double time!" Dominico yelled.

They took off as fast as they could go. Saitharius looked over his shoulder, ducking just in time to avoid getting decapitated. He swerved to the side, but Cloud followed him.

"Valentine!" Rosso shouted.

"What?" Nero and Saitharius yelled back.

Dominico shook his head. "Not us. Him!"

Vincent Valentine stood before them, Cerberus in his right hand. His left seemed to glow with energy. Saitharius gasped, seeing the solid red of Vincent's eyes.

"Split!" Dominico yelled as Vincent raised his gun.

Nero hissed as he felt something graze his shoulder, but he kept going. He looked over his shoulder when he heard dark, maniacal laughter. Yuffie raced after him, running like a race horse. She threw her weapon, effectively slicing Nero's back tire.

He yelled as the bike spun out of control. He hit the ground hard, rolling to a stop. He panted as he pushed himself up. Yuffie chuckled, walking up to him, solid black eyes gleaming like onyx.

"Glad to see we get to kill you all over again," she said with a wicked grin.

Nero got to his feet, a strange sensation washing over him. It started as a warm chill, spreading from his chest to his fingers. Something sparked within him as Yuffie prepared to throw her star again.

He threw his head forward as she let loose the star. There came the ring of metal on metal. Nero opened his eyes and looked up. Massive skeletal wings stretched from his back, one of the hands grasping the star just above him.

Yuffie's smirk dropped, eyes going wide. Nero gasped, staring at the wings. Sand swirled around the metal limbs before vanishing. He grinned, turning back to Yuffie.

"You really shouldn't play with sharp objects," he said. "You might get cut!"

He threw the star as he yelled. Yuffie cried out and dodged to the side, the weapon flying over her. Nero reached behind his back with the wings, pulling them back with guns in the hands.

"Let's dance."

Saitharius jumped when he heard gunfire ring out. He ducked again to dodge Cloud's sword. He couldn't shake the blonde no matter what he did. Vincent kept Deepground occupied by continuing to rain bullets down upon them.

"Gaia to Cloud. Gaia to Cloud. Come in, Cloud," Saitharius said.

He yelped as Cloud took another swing at him. Saitharius picked up the pace to create some distance. He caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw a figure standing on a rooftop. The figure's long silver hair blew in the breeze.

"It can't be," he whispered.

He heard the sword before he saw it. He swerved to avoid getting hit. Cloud growled in annoyance and chased off after the teen. Saitharius willed himself to manifest a weapon, he didn't care what kind. Although, a sword would have been a big help at the moment.

"Whoa!" Saitharius cried out as a javelin sailed over his head. "What the hell?!"

He looked up to see Sid coming running at him. He growled.

"Seriously? Of all people, why did it have to be Avalanche?!"

He yelled as an energy blast shot over his head. He looked up to see Barrett taking aim again.

"For the goddess's sake!" Saitharius yelled.

He dodged Barrett's attack, then swerved to get clear of Cloud's sword.

"Cloud. Yuffie. Vincent. Sid. Barrett. Where is she? There's one more missing."

He glanced up when he heard a yell. He gave a shout as someone landed on the front of his bike. He gazed up into solid black eyes.

"And that's six," Saitharius said.

He fought to dislodge her, but Tifa kept an iron grip. She raised her arm and slammed her fist down into the hood of the bike. Saitharius cried out as the motorcycle flipped forward, sending him flying. He grunted as he hit the ground, rolling to a stop. He groaned, pushing himself up.

"The Hunter becomes the hunted," Cloud said, walking up and pulling out a sword.

"He don't look so tough," Barrett commented.

"Whaddya reckon we do with 'im?" Sid asked, spinning his javelin.

"The Warlord wants him alive," Cloud said. He looked at Tifa. "But, he didn't say in what shape to deliver him."

She smiled and advanced. Saitharius scrambled back, trying to put some distance between them. Tifa gazed down at him, black eyes shining.

"Where is that demon of yours?" she asked. "I would very much like to see it one last time."

"What demon?" Saitharius asked back.

Tifa tilted her head. "Have you lost yourself? That's a shame."

"Lady, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"No matter. It will do you no good in any case."

Tifa raised her arm, fist glowing with dark energy. Saitharius braced himself for the strike, however, a snarl made her stop. Saitharius jumped back when a winged creature landed in front of him. The members of Avalanche fell back, eyes wide.

The creature bared razor sharp fangs. It flexed its wings, the leathery membranes radiating with a jade green energy. The creature snarled again, letting out an ear-shattering roar. Saitharius felt his blood turn to ice at the unholy screech. It felt the same as when the shadow creepers paralyzed him.

"Forget this shit. I'm outta here," Sid said before taking off.

Barrett, Tifa and Cloud soon followed. The creature looked over its shoulder and Saitharius's breath caught in his throat. The beast's solid, emerald green eyes glowed like Mako, its horns stretching up and curling around its pointed ears.

It gave Saitharius a small sneer before flying off. He watched the creature disappear, mind numb. Finally, his thoughts returned, and questions began to flow. What was that thing? How did it have the same ability as the shadow creepers?

And why did it have his eyes?


	7. Chapter 7

It took Saitharius a moment to gather his senses. He went to stand up, but his knees buckled as pain shot through his ribs. He grunted as he fell again, gasping for breath. He winced as the pain continued to throb. He got to his feet as he heard the roar of engines. Deepground, Dominico and Nero pulled up. Saitharius pushed the pain to the back of his mind. The last thing they needed was to worry about him. Dominico already yelled at him for running off on his own.

"You okay, Sai?" Dominico asked.

"Yeah. Fine."

"How did you get rid of Avalanche?" Rosso asked.

Saitharius shrugged. "Just skilled like that, I guess."

Dominico narrowed his eyes slightly, but didn't say anything. His brother's eyes held a strange gleam. He glanced around, hearing the snarling of shadow creepers.

"We should get back. Before they decide to have a rematch."

Saitharius climbed on behind Weiss and the group headed back to the bunker. As they walked inside, Deepground began congratulating Nero on being able to manifest his weapons so fast. Saitharius hung back, arm around his torso. He thought back to the creature, and he had to wonder if it had been a beast of the world, or if he had somehow created a living weapon.

_Is that even possible?_ he asked himself.

Head fuzzy with pain, he started making his way to his room.

"You okay, Sai?" Nero asked.

"I think I'm gonna lie down for a bit," Saitharius replied. "Tifa hits like a tank."

He vanished down the tunnel. He grimaced as he peeled off his suit, tossing it on the floor. He stood in front of the mirror and lifted up his shirt. A black and blue streak ran across the base of his ribcage. He poked at the bruise, almost crying out in pain. His vision swam, the room spun. He sat down on his bed as nausea overtook him.

"Crap," he grunted.

He eased himself down on his back, panting for air. His eyes grew heavy and he released a heavy sigh as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_"Is he dead?" a voice buzzed from somewhere in the darkness._

_The answer came as a low growl._

_"Nope," a second voice replied._

_Chains trembled, the steel walls rattled with the boom. A figure with shoulder length silver hair appeared, smirking._

_"Well, now. What have we here?" He laughed as there came another growl and a snarl. "And I thought the Terror Born was a demon."_

_Mako green eyes glowed vicious in the pitch black. The figure leaned down._

_"Looks like you're Daddy's boy after all. A bit more demon than hunter, eh?"_

_He laughed again, straightening up as his prisoner jerked on the chains again._

_"You'll be quite useful in this war, my little demon hunter. Just a few more tests, then you'll be ready."_

* * *

Saitharius's eyes snapped open, breath catching in his throat. He looked around, finding himself in total darkness. He checked himself, finding that someone had put him in bed. He heard Nero's soft breathing coming from the bed on the other side of the room. Saitharius grunted as he pushed himself up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He slipped his boots on and stood up, walking out into the main cavern.

He stopped in the doorway, seeing Dominico hovering over the map. Saitharius turned around and made to go back to his room when his brother's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"So, how did you get away from Avalanche?"

Saitharius froze, not knowing the power behind that baritone voice. He didn't know which was worse: the roar of the shadow creepers or the sound of Dominico talking. Saitharius looked over his shoulder to see his brother staring at him. Dominico gave him an expectant look.

"Well?"

Saitharius sighed and walked further into the room. "I almost didn't. But, something stopped them."

"What something?"

Saitharius shrugged. "I don't know. It was a creature of some kind. Large wings, curved horns. It walked on all fours like an animal."

He rubbed at his chest as his ribs began to throb.

"You okay?" Dominico asked.

"I'm fine."

"You look like you're in pain."

"Just sore from falling off the bike."

Dominico stepped towards him. "Let me see."

"Nico, I'm fine."

"Let me see."

"You're a fighter, not a doctor."

Saitharius made to move, but Dominico grabbed him and pulled him back, grasping his shirt and pulling it up. His eyes widened when he saw the bruise.

"How hard did you hit?"

"It's nothing."

"Like hell it's nothing. Sai, your ribs are broken."

"You don't know that. I could just be bruised from having the chest plate shoved up into my torso."

Dominico pressed hard into his ribs, causing Saitharius to scream.

"Bastard! Why'd you do that?"

"Not broken my ass. When were you planning on telling me?"

"A day from never," Saitharius replied.

"Saitharius."

"You can Saitharius me all you want. I can take care of myself."

Dominico gave him a hard look. "And if that winged creature hadn't shown up when it did? What then?"

"I would have thought of something."

"If that creature hadn't shown up, Avalanche would have dragged you to their Warlord. And trust me when I say, the last three who were brought before him, didn't make it out."

Saitharius swallowed. "This world's Nero, Dominico and Saitharius?"

His brother nodded. "One ended up dead, the other two were never heard from again. They disappeared without a trace."

The dream played through Saitharius's memory. "Maybe...I should stay here until this heals."

"I think that's a good idea."

Saitharius nodded. "I think I'm gonna go back to bed. Good talk."

He disappeared down the tunnel again, and a moment later Weiss entered the room.

"A creature with wings and horns, huh?"

"That's what he said," Dominico replied.

Weiss sighed. "I'm almost too afraid to hope."

"That maybe your Saitharius could still be alive?"

"It would be a miracle. But after all these years, after being in the clutches of the Warlord, there's no telling what his mental condition would be."

"I think Sai just gave us the answer to that."

Weiss sighed again and nodded. "Is it possible to dream in a dream? I have yet to find the answer."

Dominico folded his arms. "If my suspicions are correct, then we'll be finding that out all too soon."


	8. Chapter 8

Avalanche walked into the Warlord's chamber, Cloud up front and the others following behind. The Warlord sat in his throne, long silver hair flowing down to his lower back. His eyes glowed Mako green in the darkness, his black suit making him almost invisible. Avalanche knelt down before him, bowing their heads.

"What news do you bring me?"

"Deepground has brought in support," Cloud replied. "Nero the Sable and Saitharius the Hunter."

The Warlord hummed in thought, his eyes narrowing. "So. The Terror Born's spawn has returned. And with pets, no less."

"What do you wish we do, milord?" Cloud asked.

The Warlord got to his feet and walked over to a platform on the edge of the chamber. A figure hung tied to the wall, arms stretched to the side and head hanging. His clothes hung in ribbons over his battered body, his long purple hair falling down over his face.

"Bring me the Sable and the Hunter. I would like to finish the fun I started with their counterparts," the Warlord said. He lifted the man's head up. "I still have a few more...games to play."

"But, sir, the Hunter, he has a guardian."

The Warlord looked back at him, eyes deepening in their glow. "Are you questioning me, Strife?"

Cloud shrunk in on himself. "No, sir. Of course not."

"Good. Now, be an obedient little dog and go fetch me my prize."

"Yes, milord."

The others followed Cloud as he left the chamber. The Warlord smiled at the man in chains.

"Do you hear that, Terror Born? The fun continues, and you will be at the center of it all."

* * *

"Sai? Are you okay?" Nero asked, walking into the room.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Nero sat down on Saitharius's bed. "You didn't join the search today."

Saitharius shrugged. "Didn't feel like going. Not feeling well."

"I didn't think you could get sick in this world."

"Nah, just...still feeling a bit sore from where I fell off the bike the other day."

Nero gave his son a suspicious look. "What happened?"

Saitharius looked up from his book. "What do you mean?"

"You walked away from a car crash with two broken wings to talk your father down from going Terror Born. What's changed?"

"We're not in the real world? If we die here we die there?"

"Let me see."

Saitharius paused. "See what?"

Nero reached for his son's shirt. "You keep rubbing at your ribs. Let me see."

"I'm fine."

Nero grabbed his son's shirt and pulled it up, eyes going wide when he saw the bruise. "When were you going to tell me your ribs were broken?"

"Nico said the same thing."

Nero released Saitharius and sat back. "Who did that to you? Was it Cloud?"

Saitharius shook his head. "Tifa."

Nero's eyes flashed. "I'm gonna kill her," he growled.

"Why?"

"It'll teach her not to hurt my baby boy."

Saitharius snorted a laugh. "Baby boy?"

"Well you are."

"I thought Nico was your baby. He's your blood son, after all."

"So are you."

"I was created? Not born."

Nero folded his arms. "You're an extension of Dominico, and he's a part of me. So, that makes you my blood son, too."

Saitharius looked away, eyes growing misty. Nero tilted his head.

"Why would you think otherwise?" he asked, voice quiet.

"Because everyone makes such a big deal out of Nico," Saitharius said. "It's like I don't exist."

"I'm sorry, Sai. I never intended to make you feel that way."

Saitharius took a shaky breath. "Dad told me the same thing. That you probably didn't realize you were doing it."

Nero pulled him into a gentle hug, being mindful of his ribs. "Things will be different, I promise. We'll find your father, bring him home, and then we can work on being a real family."

Saitharius smiled. "I'd like that." His smile faltered. "But, do you think we'll ever find Dad?"

Nero nodded. "I do. He's out there. This is his world, he'll lead us to him."

"You have more faith than I do."

"We just have to be patient."

They turned when someone hurried into the room. Dominico stood in the doorway, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Nero asked.

"Shelke got a reading. She thinks it may be Dad."

"What?" Saitharius asked.

"Are you sure?" Nero questioned.

"I don't know. But, if it is, we can't miss this chance," Dominico said.

"Let me get my stuff," Saitharius said.

As fast as he could, he pulled on his battle suit and joined Deepground out in the main bunker. Shelke went over the battle plan, and when everyone was clear, they headed out. The readings took them to Midgar Center. They stopped at the edge of the square, turning their bikes off. The Shinra monument dedicated to the meteor fall stood in the middle. Dominico and Saitharius gasped when they saw the figure chained to the base.

"Dad," Saitharius breathed, stepping forward.

Dominico grabbed him and pulled him back. "This is too easy."

"But, it's Dad," Saitharius said.

"Exactly. Don't let your guard down. They could be hiding anywhere."

Dominico motioned for Deepground to take their positions. Nero followed Weiss to the rooftops. Azul, Shelke and Rosso went their own way, leaving the brothers where they stood. Saitharius watched everyone leave, wondering what Dominico had planned.

"Everyone in position?"

"Affirmative," came the replies.

The brothers stepped out into the square. However, halfway to their father Shelke's voice sparked.

"I have movement."

"Who is it?" Dominico asked.

His answer came in the form of a large helicopter rising from the horizon. Dmitry vanished in a burst of shadows.

"What is that?" Nero asked.

The copter flew closer, revealing the Shinra logo on the side.

"Oh shit," Saitharius whispered.

"Hello, y'all," Reno's voice sounded from the copter's speakers. "Welcome to the mini boss."


	9. Chapter 9

"Nico, we've got a problem," Shelke's voice sounded over the communicator.

"Don't tell me," Dominico said.

There came the commotion of several voices shouting at the same time. The brothers looked at each other.

"Not the Turks," Saitharius groaned.

Reno's laugh filled the air as he opened fire. Everyone scattered back into the cover of the buildings. The helicopter soared overhead, bullets raining down. Nero and Weiss took off over the rooftops as Reno continued to spray bullets at them.

"Dance for me, Sable," Sinclair said.

Nero leapt between buildings as the bullets sprayed the ground where he had been standing. He fell to the nearest rooftop, rolling to a stop. Weiss yanked him to his feet and they continued running. However, their escape ran out as the helicopter raised up before them. Burning blue eyes stared at them through the windshield. Reno's grinned.

"Gotcha."

Dominico and Saitharius rounded a corner to find Azul in a heated battle with Rude. The smaller man wielded a deathly wrist weapon, reminding Saitharius of Loz's weapon, only with blades.

Rude turned to face the brothers, his eyes glowing green behind his sunglasses. Saitharius felt his blood run cold as their gazes locked. Rude shot off towards him, forgetting about Azul. Dominico shoved his brother out of the way, activating his own weapon and blocking Rude's attack. All Saitharius could do was watch his brother battle it out, seeming outmatched.

He could hear Shelke and Rosso over the communicator, as well as Tseng and Elena. Were his entire family villains in this world? What did Dmitry think of the Valentines? The Turks? Hell, even Avalanche? Did he think everyone was against him? That his only family had been Deepground? Saitharius made a mental note to have a serious talk with his father when they got back to the real world.

Rude dealt a damaging blow and Dominico went down. He turned his attention to Saitharius, running at the boy at top speed. Saitharius started to run, but pain shot through his ribs and he tripped in his own feet, tumbling to the ground. He braced himself for the impact, but it never came. His eyes flew open when he heard a cry of pain. Saitharius looked up, seeing Azul standing over him, two blades protruding from his back.

"Azul!" he screamed in horror.

Rude pulled the blades out of Azul's stomach and stepped back as he fell to his knees.

"No," Saitharius gasped as his rescuer collapsed. "No!"

He looked up, eyes wide and fearful. Rude began to advance, but a snarl made him stop. Saitharius and Rude turned to see the winged creature from the Avalanche attack appear out of the shadows. Its claws scrapped across the asphalt, fangs dripping with saliva, jade green eyes glowed in the darkness. It flexed its wings, energy dripping from the membranes like water droplets.

"It can't be," Rude whispered. "You're supposed to be dead."

The creature growled, bearing razor sharp fangs. Rude looked up to see the helicopter take off. Without saying another word, he ran off, following the copter. Tseng and Elena vanished from the communicator as well. Saitharius and the creature stared into each other's eyes for a moment before it turned and disappeared into the shadows. Dominico began to wake up, shaking his head to regain his senses. Saitharius broke out of his stupor and crawled over to Azul.

The bigger man's battle suit flickered as the energy started to wane. Rosso and Shelke arrived as Dominico got up and rushed over, gathering Azul in his arms. Luminescent blood pooled around them. Azul choked for breath, coughing as he fought to breathe.

"Can't you do something?" Saitharius asked. "Anyone?!"

"Find...the...Dreamweaver," Azul rasped. "It...is...the only...way..."

"Save your strength, Azul," Dominico said. "Don't try and speak."

"You...are...close," Azul gasped. "They...are...desparate...the Dream...weaver...Unite...body...and soul...Be...come...one..."

His words trailed off into a whisper as his eyes slid closed and he released his final breath. His body fell limp in Dominico's arms.

"Azul?" he breathed. "Azul?"

Dominico held his friend's body close to his chest as he fell forward.

"No!" he screamed in anguish.


	10. Chapter 10

Dominico lay Azul's lifeless body on the ground, wiping at his eyes as he tried to regain his composure. Saitharius, Rosso and Shelke remained silent, each mourning for their fallen comrade. Dominico got to his feet and lifted up his communicator.

"Weiss, report," he said.

Nothing.

"Weiss, report."

Silence.

"Weiss, come in. Weiss! Nero?"

Static.

Dominico ran off, followed by the others. He made his way to where he had last seen Weiss and Nero. He stopped dead in his tracks. Both communicators lay in pieces on the ground.

"No," he breathed in horror.

The ground lay littered with bullet holes. Dominico picked up the shattered devices just as the others ran up.

"Where are they?" Shelke asked.

"They have them."

"Who has them?" Rosso asked.

Saitharius's heart sank. "The Turks?"

His brother looked at him and nodded. "The others distracted us. Giving Reno time to grab Weiss and Nero."

"Then why are we standing here? We have to save them," Saitharius said.

"The boy is right," Rosso said. "We have dragged this war on for far too long. It's time we end it."

"We need the Dreamweaver," Dominico replied. "Without that we're sunk."

"Wouldn't Dad have it?" Saitharius asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Shelke told him. "The Dreamweaver was stolen, when the Warlord first took over."

"Isn't this Dad's world?"

"It was," Dominico answered. "But, when the Terror Born tried to take over, that was when the power shifted. The Terror Born released the Warlord and his remnants, who in turn took control over Avalanche and the Turks. The only ones who managed to escape were Deepground."

Saitharius hummed in thought. "What if the Dreamweaver wasn't stolen, but hidden? What if Dad hid it to keep it from falling into the Warlord's hands?"

"Plausible theory," Shelke stated. "But, where would he hide it?"

"Somewhere the Warlord would never think to look," Saitharius replied.

Dominico, Rosso and Shelke looked at each other. Shelke began to shake her head.

"It would be suicide," she said.

"Exactly," Dominico replied.

"No way in, no way out," Rosso added. "The perfect hiding place."

"Sounds great. But, what are you guys talking about?" Saitharius asked.

"I know the way," Dominico said. "Follow me."

He led them to a hidden bunker, where inside sat a reversed engineered Shinra helicopter. They climbed into the copter, Shelke taking the controls and Dominico and Rosso manning the guns. He directed Shelke to a canyon on the outskirts of the city.

Saitharius gazed down. The fog seemed to shroud the canyon from sight. He felt a familiar presence flood his mind. Then, something carried on the wind. The roar of an engine. Saitharius leaned over the side, eyes growing wide when he saw the form of a bike racing across the top of the canyon walls.

Long, silvery hair flapped like a cape behind the lithe figure. Shelke cried out as another helicopter suddenly appeared before them. Reno grinned, thumb hovering over the trigger.

"Nico?" Saitharius called.

"We'll take it from here," Reno said, pressing down on the button just as the bike shot upward.

Dominico and Rosso were slammed up against the wall. He heard a scream and looked around.

"Sai!" Dominico cried, dashing for the door.

Saitharius hung over the side by one hand. Shelke tried to dodge the spray of bullets while keeping Saitharius out of the line of fire. Dominico grabbed his brother's arm.

"Hang on, Sai!"

Reno's eyes flashed blue. He nodded at a silent command. "Yes, sir. The Hunter shall be yours." He locked on to Saitharius. "Target acquired."

"Fire," Yazoo's voice echoed in his thoughts.

Reno pressed the button. Bullets slammed into the side of the Deepground helicopter. Dominico fell back with a cry. He looked at his empty hands in horror. He leaned over the side just in time to see his brother disappear into the fog down below.


	11. Chapter 11

Saitharius groaned as he began to wake up. He cracked his eyes open, finding himself on his stomach on the canyon floor. He grunted, pushing himself to his knees. He looked up into the foggy ceiling, wondering how he had managed to survive the fall.

He remembered Dominico's horrified gaze as he plummeted from the copter. After that...nothing. Saitharius moaned, rubbing his head. How had he survived?

He looked up when he heard a low growl. The creature sat on its haunches like a jungle cat, solid green eyes staring into his soul.

"You?" Saitharius asked.

The creature nodded.

"That's the third time you've saved me. Why?"

It prowled over, and ever so gently, touched its forehead to Saitharius's. He took in a sharp, deep breath as images played through his mind's eye. He saw an older version of himself, latched down to a lab table with heavy chains. He roared in pain as Rufus Shinra injected him with a thick silvery substance.

The image shifted, showing him huddled in the corner of a cell. His body trembled, sweat rolling down his face. Two large lumps had formed on his back, his fingers morphing into sharp claws. Horns had broken through on the top of his head.

Somewhere in the darkness, a voice spoke. "The experiment was successful. The subject took on the desired form."

A second, more haunting voice replied, "He has not fully transformed, Shinra. I will not deem it successful until such a time when he does."

"If you don't mind my asking, sir, but why do you want the Hunter under your control? You have the Terror Born, why not command him to retrieve the Dreamweaver?"

"Because, Shinra, the Terror Born was smart. He designed the Dreamweaver's resting place in a way that only one person could retrieve it. And do you know whom that person is?"

"The Hunter."

"Precisely. With the Hunter under my control I will also have the Demon's Fang. With them I will take command of the Dreamweaver, and then this world, and the Terror Born, will be mine."

Saitharius gasped as he came out of the memory. The creature shrank away, head low.

"You were alive this whole time," Saitharius choked out. "That's why you were always there when I needed you. You're this world's Saitharius."

The creature nodded. Saitharius wiped at his eyes, not realizing he had been crying.

"What did he mean by Demon's Fang? What is that?"

The creature turned and hurried off, stopping for a moment to let Saitharius catch up. It led him through the twisting canyon walls until they came to a temple carved out of the cliff. It scampered up the stairs and brought him inside. Saitharius gasped in awe.

The creature sat by a gap in the path. A sheer drop into nothingness waited before them. Saitharius walked up to the edge and gazed down before turning his eyes up.

"There's something up there. But, I don't see how we can-"

A deep growl cut him off. Saitharius turned around to see the creature charging at him. Before he had time to react, it burst into sand particles and slammed into him. Saitharius stumbled back, arms around his chest.

A blinding, scorching heat shot through his body. He fell to his knees, gasping for breath. Every nerve screamed. Saitharius tipped forward, hands digging into the rock floor. Burning tears streamed down his face as he felt the muscles in his back twist and knot. He screamed as two large, leathery wings exploded from his back. His fingers morphed into razor sharp claws.

His eyes shot open, igniting in blazing, solid green fire. He snarled, venom dripping off his jagged fangs. In one fluid motion, he spun to his feet and threw his right arm forward. A massive bladed star launched from his grasp. It flew into the darkened ceiling, and a moment later returned as a bridge collapsed, closing the gap.

Saitharius stared at the weapons in his hands. Both had six curved blades, three large and three small. In the center of the stars glowed a jade jewel.

The pent up energy exploded from his body as the creature's form evaporated. Saitharius collapsed to his knees, taking his normal form again. He gasped, energy spent.

"What a rush," he panted.

He pushed himself to his feet and started across the bridge. He didn't know what lay on the other side, but he had a sinking suspicion he was about to lead the Warlord straight to the Dreamweaver.

* * *

Dominico, Rosso and Shelke were forced to their knees before the Warlord, who smiled down at them from his throne. His remnants stood on either side of him, waiting for their orders. The Turks stood behind the captives, blocking off their escape.

"At long last," the Warlord said. "I finally have you."

"Where's Weiss and Nero?" Dominico demanded.

"Safe. For now. They're helping me with an experiment."

Dominico's attention was brought to something curled up beside the throne. His eyes widened as large wings unfurled, revealing a familiar form underneath.

"No," he whispered in horror.

The Terror Born met his gaze and snarled, bearing sharp fangs. He heard Shelke whimper.

"Bastard," Rosso spat. "What have you done to him?"

"This? Oh, don't worry. The effects are only temporary," the Warlord replied. "For now. However, once I have the Dreamweaver the Terror Born will be completely under my control."

"And how do you expect to get it?" Dominico asked. "You don't even know where it is."

The Warlord looked at Yazoo. He stepped forward and held out a hand. Shadows swirled upward from his palm, forming a mirror. It showed Saitharius making his way through a stone temple. Dominico gasped. His brother was alive? But how?

"Your darling brother has been implanted with my power," the Warlord explained. "What he sees, I see. He will lead me to the Dreamweaver's location."

"You'll never have it!" Dominico yelled as Reno hauled him to his feet.

The Turks dragged them towards the door. The Warlord smirked.

"The Darkness shall reign over this world once again. And then, the Terror Born shall rule the waking world. You will be consumed in the Darkness, powerless to save your beloved friends and family."

"Saitharius will never bow to you!" Dominico roared.

"Every beast can be tamed, my friend," the Warlord told him. "You need only know the object in which to break him."


	12. Chapter 12

Saitharius walked out on to a large platform. No walls, no barriers, just a straight drop on all sides. He looked around, confused. This couldn't be the end of the temple. He still hadn't found the Dreamweaver.

"You're a curious one," came a sudden voice from the darkness.

Saitharius spun around. A man stood behind him. His raven black hair stood off in styles spikes around his head. His piercing blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. He wore all black, with a guard over his left shoulder and a large sword sheathed to his back.

"Zack Fair?" Saitharius whispered, remembering the man from pictures he had seen.

"What is it that you seek?" Zack asked.

"I'm looking for the Dreamweaver."

Zack's eyes narrowed. "What business do you have with that?"

"I need it. To free my father."

Zack's eyes darkened. "Your father belongs to the Warlord."

Saitharius took a step forward. "Please. The Dreamweaver is the only thing that can save him."

Zack inclined his head. "How did you get this far into the temple?"

"I'm the Hunter."

Zack chuckled. "I think not. You're nothing but a child. The Hunter was a beast."

"I can prove it."

Saitharius held his arms out to the sides and the Demon's Fang blades appeared in his hands. Zack studied him with curious eyes.

"These were the Hunter's weapons, yes?" Saitharius asked. "Would I be able to summon them if I wasn't who I said I was?"

"You may have the weapons, but that doesn't mean you know how to use them."

Zack pulled out the sword, revealing it to be the Buster Sword. The blade gleamed, seeming to glow with hunger.

"Prepare yourself, child. Prove your worth and I will tell you where the Dreamweaver is."

Without hesitation, Saitharius threw one of the blades at Zack. He deflected the strike with ease, charging forward. Saitharius caught the blade and held both up as Zack brought the sword down. The chamber rang with the clash of metal on metal.

Zack rained down blow after blow, keeping Saitharius on the defensive. "Come on, Hunter. Show me your true strength."

Saitharius yelled and swung his blades, going on the offensive. The Demon's Fang felt heavy and awkward, and soon his arms began to ache from the strain. Zack took advantage and struck. With a cry, Saitharius went down.

"Disappointing, I must say," Zack said. "I thought you had more in you. Go home, boy. This war has no need to children."

Saitharius's eyes shot open, solid, burning green. Wings tore from his back as his fingers turned into claws. He swung to his feet. Zack grinned.

"There he is."

The battle began anew. This time both sides were evenly matched. The air sang with the clashing of steel. The jewels in the Demon's Fang glowed brighter with every hit.

Zack stepped back, waiting. With a roar, Saitharius slammed the blades together. A blast of jade green energy burst from the weapons. Zack braced himself as the wave washed over him.

Saitharius sank to his knees as his resumed his normal form. He gasped for breath. His body ached, screamed for relief from the pain. He looked up as Zack approached.

"Now that's the mark of the Hunter," he said, placing the sword back in its sheath. "I will show you where the Dreamweaver is. But you must promise, no matter what happens, it cannot fall into the Warlord's hands."

Saitharius nodded. "I promise."

Zack smiled as his body began to glow. "I knew there was something special about you."

He tilted his head back as the glow engulfed him. Saitharius gasped. Where Zack had been a moment before, now stood a majestic silver great lance. A dream catcher hung from the blade, and a purple jewel glowed in the butt of the handle.

Saitharius got to his feet and pulled the blade out of the ground. It shimmered with energy.

"Reunite body and soul," Zack's voice echoed through the chamber. "Let them become one to dispel the Darkness."

* * *

The door slammed shut as Dominico stumbled into the cell. He let out a shocked breath and hurried over to the figure curled up in the corner. He dropped to his knees.

"Mom?"

Nero lifted his head, red eyes dull and lifeless. Dominico looked him over. His suit had been removed, and his clothes hung in tatters over his bruised body.

"What did those bastards do to you?" Dominico asked. He looked around, not finding what he was looking for. "Weiss?"

Nero shook his head, but didn't say anything. He curled back into a ball, arms around his stomach. Dominico sat down beside him and pulled him into a protective embrace.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Dominico whispered. "I never should have left you. I lost focus. I was so determined to find Dad that I forgot about your safety. I am so, so sorry."

Nero took a shaky breath. "Sai?"

"Alive. He's searching for the Dreamweaver."

"Be careful. The Darkness is stirring. I can feel it. It knows your brother is coming. It knows its time is near. Saitharius could very well be walking into a trap."

"Sai's a smart kid. He always has a plan."

"He was created as the protector," Nero said. "He will do anything to save those he loves. The Warlord knows this. He will use that against him."

The door of the cell opened again and Reno stood in the doorway. His eyes shimmered, setting Dominico on edge.

"The Hunter has arrived," Reno said.

* * *

Saitharius descended into the depths of the Shinra building. A voice guided him to a large chamber with a Mako reactor in the center. A throne stood in front of it, and on the throne the last person he had expected to see.

"Sephiroth," he breathed.

"Welcome. Welcome. I have been expecting you."

Saitharius looked around. The remnants stood on the right, while Reno stood on the left behind a masked figure. The man knelt with his head bowed and wrists clasped behind his back.

"Wasn't expecting this warm of a welcome," Saitharius said.

"Nonsense. You are the guest of honor. We have been waiting for your arrival for some time," the Warlord replied.

"Where's my family?"

"Your parents are fine. A little worn down, but alive and well."

"And my brother?"

The Warlord motioned towards Reno. "See for yourself."

Reno pulled off the bag, revealing a gagged Dominico. Saitharius swallowed hard.

"As you can see, he's unharmed. And he will continue to stay that way if you give me what I want."

"The Dreamweaver."

"Precisely."

"How do I know you won't go back on your word if I give it to you?"

"You don't."

"At least you're honest."

"If you would be so kind as to hand over the spear, I do have work to attend to."

Saitharius pulled the lance out of thin air. The Warlord smiled as Dominico made a whimpering sound. Loz walked down and took a hold of the weapon. Saitharius refused to let go, but Loz won in the end.

"At long last," the Warlord said, getting up and taking the spear. "The power to control dreams is mine."

Dominico hung his head. The Warlord walked down from his throne, studying the weapon.

"It is even more glorious than I had imagined."

Saitharius noticed something move beside the throne. His father's Terror Born form uncurled from its resting place. Purple eyes narrowed at him as the door opened and Nero was led into the chamber, followed by the rest of the Turks and Avalanche.

Like a curious cat, the Terror Born stalked up to the Hunter, but no one seemed to notice. Saitharius inches away from the Warlord, hands behind his back.

"Now, the Darkness will reign eternal," the Warlord declared.

"There's just one problem with that plan," Saitharius said, seconds before the lance dissolved into sand.

"What?!" the Warlord roared, spinning to face the boy.

Saitharius hauled a silver great lance out from behind his back. "Decoys can't beat the real thing."

The Terror Born snarled and leapt.

"No!" the Warlord screeched.

The chamber erupted in a blinding flash of light. Saitharius opened his eyes and looked up. The lance impaled the Terror Born, however, no blood could be seen. Instead, sand began to flow. Saitharius fell back as the lance dissolved, sand swirling around the creature in a cocoon.

"What have you done?!" the Warlord cried.

"The very thing he was brought here to do," a voice sounded from the twister.

The sand dispersed, revealing a fully recovered Dmitry. The lance pulsed with energy in his grasp. He spun it over his head before slamming the blade into the floor. Purple energy blasted across the room, engulfing everyone in its path.

The remnants cried out as they were consumed in flames. The other's eyes flashed as the spell over them fell.

The Warlord roared. Dmitry turned burning eyes to him. "You have taken control for the last time, Terror Born. Your reign ends here."

"You will never be rid of me. As long as power flows through you, I will always live on."

"Goodbye, my other self."

With a yell, Dmitry drove the lance through the Warlord's chest. He screeched as he was consumed in a blazing fire. Ash drifted to the floor.

"Dad!" Saitharius cried, throwing his arms around Dmitry.

He laughed and held his son close. "Thanks, kiddo. Thanks for bringing me back."

Reno untied Dominico and gave him a sheepish grin. "No hard feelings?"

Dominico smirked and gave him a punch in the arm. "Glad to have you back, Sinclair."

Cloud walked up to Dmitry. "I guess this is goodbye, then."

Dmitry put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be around. There's still this mess to clean up. But, right now, I'm needed in the waking world. So, take care of things until I get back."

Cloud smiled and nodded. Dominico and Nero joined Dmitry and Saitharius. Dmitry held up the lance and sand began to swirl around them.

Saitharius waved. "It's been fun."

The sand engulfed them and everything vanished in a soft, purple light.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. The song lyrics belong to Simon and Garfunkel, but I'm using the Pentatonix version for this chapter.

* * *

Gretchen's eyes flickered open when she felt fingers wrap around her hand. She sat up and looked down. Saitharius's face twisted as he began to wake up. Her heart soared as she looked around the room to see the others waking up as well.

She ran for the door. "Come quick! Come quick! They're waking up!" she called.

The Valentines hurried into the room just as Nero cracked his eyes open. Dominico followed, then Dmitry. However, Saitharius remained asleep. Gretchen ran her fingers through his hair.

"Come on, Sai," she whispered. "Open your eyes."

A jade green glow began to emit from his back. With James' help, she turned Saitharius on his side just in time to see the glow melt away the bandages on his wings. They twitched and flexed. Gretchen and James looked at each other.

"What the hell happened in there?" he asked.

Saitharius groaned. "What a rush," he gasped.

"Sai!"

He grunted as Gretchen threw her arms around his neck, practically falling on top of him. He heard Dominico chuckle from across the room.

"We thought you were gone," Reno said.

Sephiroth put a hand on Dmitry's shoulder. "Welcome back."

Dmitry smiled. "So nice to see you as the good guy again."

Sephiroth gave him a confused look. Dmitry just smiled. Vincent put his arms around Nero, feeling his son tremble.

"What's wrong?"

Nero shook his head. "Nothing." He sighed. "I'm just glad to be home."

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Saitharius gazed down at his hands, a strange greenish glow enveloping them. His wings gave off the same energy, and he wondered what it meant. He feared asking his father or brother, afraid that they would say it was something serious.

"We're next," James announced. "Is everyone ready?"

"This is going to be fun," Gretchen said. "I still can't believe Dmitry helped us write our own song."

"Don't get carried away this time, James," Ross said. "We don't need one of your drum solos in the middle of the song."

"Sorry if I got a bit excited," James huffed.

Dominico sat down next to his brother. "You okay, Sai?"

Saitharius looked up at him. "Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just, uh, jitters."

"Since when did you get jitters?" Dominico asked.

"And now, performing their very own original song, please welcome to the stage, Terror Born!"

The crowd clapped and cheered as the friends made their way on stage. Gretchen started up the keyboard, playing a techno remix which James followed on the drums and Saitharius and Dominico followed on guitar. The crowd erupted in applause as Saitharius began to sing.

A large group rushed out of their seats to join at the front of the stage. They began to jump and dance as Saitharius started the first verse. As he sang, he looked around at his band mates. They looked to be having just as much fun as him.

His eyes scanned the audience, falling on the Valentine clan near the back of the room. He grinned as his father gave him two thumbs up. He jumped to the beat of the music as Dominico and Ross started the chorus.

He lost himself to the music, forgetting the worries of the last two weeks, the nightmares he had endured in his father's subconscious. Nothing else mattered except the rush of adrenaline coursing through him at that moment.

They ended the song with a bang, making the crowd burst into chants and cheers. As the crowd chanted, the five friends put down their instruments and picked up a microphone each as they made their way to the front of the stage.

"Hey," Saitharius said, making the crowd erupt again. He laughed as they settled down. "We have one more song for you tonight. This is a special one, taught to us by mine and my brother's Dad. He's the one who wrote it, but we've put our own twist to it. We hope you like it."

The crowd fell silent as the lights dimmed. Saitharius started singing.

_Hello darkness, my old friend_  
_I've come to talk with you again_  
_The others joined their voices in a gentle hum._  
_Because a vision softly creeping_  
_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_  
_And the vision that was planted in my brain_  
_Still remains_  
_Within the sound of silence_

Dominico took the mic as James began to beatbox a rhythm as Ross, Gretchen and Saitharius continued to hum and add their voices.

_In restless dreams I walked alone_  
_Narrow streets of cobblestone_  
_'Neath the halo of a street lamp_  
_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_  
_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_  
_That split the night_  
_And touched the sound of silence_

Ross took the third verse. As they sang their voices grew in volume, filling the small space, melting together in perfect harmony.

_And in the naked light I saw_  
_Ten thousand people, maybe more_  
_People talking without speaking_  
_People hearing without listening_  
_People writing songs that voices never share_  
_And no one dared_  
_Disturb the sound of silence_

Gretchen's voice rose above the others as she took the fourth verse.

_"Fools," said I, "You do not know_  
_Silence, like a cancer, grows_  
_Hear my words that I might teach you_  
_Take my arms that I might reach you"_  
_But my words, like silent raindrops fell_  
_And echoed in the wells, of silence_

Saitharius locked gazes with his father as he sang the final verse. He thought he saw Dmitry wipe at his eyes as he beamed with pride.

_And the people bowed and prayed_  
_To the neon god they made_  
_And the sign flashed out its warning_  
_In the words that it was forming_  
_And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_  
_And tenement halls"_  
_And whispered in the sounds of silence_

The crowd roared with applause as the lights came on. The friends joined hands and bowed as one.

"You've been awesome!" Saitharius yelled over the roar of the crowd. "Thank you! Good night!"

* * *

"You were absolutely fabulous!" Yazoo declared as everyone gathered back at Vincent's for the after party.

"Made me cry," Loz said.

"Everything makes you cry, Loz," Kadaj teased.

Everyone laughed. Vincent glanced over at Dmitry.

"You look like you want to say something," he said.

Dmitry smiled. "Yeah, I do," he replied as he made his way over to Nero's side. He looked down into those hypnotizing red eyes. "I know the last little while hasn't been easy. Especially with all the scares I've put you through. But, the only reason I came through those trials was because I had you by my side."

Dmitry slipped a small, black velvet box out of his pocket. Yazoo gasped, hands going to his mouth as his eyes went wide.

"And I know you feel the same, otherwise you would have just let me fade away in the dream world. So, I guess, what I'm trying to say is..."

He slipped down to one knee, opening the box to reveal a dazzling diamond ring inside. Nero's jaw dropped.

"Make this sandman's dreams come true?" Dmitry asked.

Nero put a hand to his mouth as his eyes grew misty with tears. He bit his lip, fighting to keep from crying. He began to nod.

"Yes," he said.

Yazoo cheered and clapped as Dmitry stood up and placed the ring on Nero's finger before sharing a passionate kiss. The brothers gave each other a high five. Nero patted Dmitry on the chest.

"Actually, there's...there's something I've been meaning to tell you, too."

Dmitry gave him a questioning look. "What's that?"

Nero's cheeks darkened with a blush and he bit his lip. "I'm...pregnant."

Dmitry's jaw dropped, eyes wide. "What?" he gasped.

Nero lifted his shoulders, smiling. "And it's yours."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
